The Nanaverse
Hello there, resident Nanaversian FuNx here to tell you all about our humble chat room, as well as to throw any sort of editing guidelines out the window. Until I'm told otherwise, this will be done from my POV (with edits from others mixed in). I suppose I'll start with a brief description. Contrary to popular belief, the Nanaverse is, in fact, the MOST HOUSIN' chat room on Kongregate. The chat may die every ten minutes but let this not be a misleading indication for a lack of spirit. In fact, we might even have too much spirit. I like to think that we welcome all visitors and newcomers with open arms and perhaps even some freshly baked e-cookies. Be warned that we often like to debate, though we're very open minded (for the most part). Physical Features Some people think The Nanaverse sounds like it would be a celestial body, floating daintily through space. Those people, however, are idiots. It's just the name of a location, like the Bermuda Triangle, or My Basement. There are many facilities in order to help you enjoy your stay, including an above ground swimming pool surrounded by an electric fence. Unfortunately, there's only one pool key and it belongs to Jetlag. The waiting list to enter is approximately seven years. I think it's all highly overrated anyhow. Be sure to check out the renowned Giant Banana Statue during your stay. This 2000 foot tall creation is made from pure troll flesh that has hardened into diamonds during the heat produced as they exploded from staring at my fro. The overly large soup eating apparatus wielded by the statue is made of 42 karat gold and weighs approximately 9 tons. The Regulars First and foremost, our humble and wise leader Jetlag is the room owner. I mean come on, he has a game named after him. How many mods can brag about that? Moving on, here's a list of other notable Nanaverse members in no particular order (as of yet). *'FuNx' (Me): One of the many Matts around here, and not the only one with a fro either. Signature noise: "HNNG" *'Puppet121': Also goes by Auzei. Friendly, calm, yet just as nutty. He recently fell into a pool and drowned. Signature noise: "AAAh" *'SirWetBiscuitJr': The source of many a groanworthy pun. *'Vorime': The deep thinker and masochist gamer. Go watch his Let's Play Moneyseize series on Youtube if you want to know what I mean. He also enjoys bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. His fro has been known to consume BEC sandwiches whole then he will slowly absorb them into his brain using a special membrane. Is also a chess maniac *'typerbomb': If there ever was such a thing as a benign troll, he'd probably be it. *'SquishyBrick': Apparently a fan of either irony or oxymorons. *'ray136': An overall cool dude, though he doesn't watch my streams >:(. Also he has a semi fro, but not up to par with Vorime or FuNx. *'Ninji': Om nom! *'hiker392': Yet another lad with three numbers after his name. *'AscheZuAsche': Clinically insane but too interesting to ignore. Severe splooge warning when present. *'Flying_Chair': I think this guy has an awesome name *'freakcan': There's nothing he freakcan't do. *'jodi_knight23': Checks in every now and then to make sure the male to female ratio isn't constantly 200:0 *'Tae_Erindor': Jodi's significant other. *'Kaleidoscopester': Kale for short, another specimen of the rare female internet user *'Thunderwank': I think his name speaks for himself. *'Hem0t0xin': Itching to hear a meme? How about several? If so, Hem0's your man. "His hair is long and gay. I hate gay hair it's shitty. You're shitty." *'Blunt': Resident Hanger Outer. *'Derg4: '''do you like to idle? because Derg sure does. he can partake in conversation, but mostly shows up when ridiculed for his lack of doing anything and his excessive playing of idle games. *'FROSTEDMONOTONY': He claims his name is based of something vulgar but I fail to see it. Signature noise: "BREE" *'Ravenstar12': Avoid him only if you despise hearing the word "Penis" or are uncomfortable with sexual ambiguity. *'Gkenzx''' *'Youtubefan': Somewhat childish and very, very offensive but he's almost there as much as I am. *'aoboco' *'timotmcc: '''Tim sucks. TEEHEEHEEHEE. Well actually he enjoys Team Fortress 2. And maybe something else. An Ode to Fallen Veterans This section is dedicated to those whom were once regulars but have since moved on. *'edittundo': Though perhaps not as active as she once was, she's still around on Skype. Signature noise: "Waah?" *'Backflipz': I wrote his name on a survey as an answer to the question "What could your instructor do to improve the teaching of this course?" *'Alucardon': Fervent battler of trolls, may his soul rest in piece. *'bunnyz: Pretty random. Puppet misses her =[ *'''Valr2: He still stops by occasionally. The Livestream Phenomenon I like to think that I started the whole streaming fad. It was another quiet afternoon sometime in late 2009 when I decided to share my Livestream with the Nanaverse. Needless to say, there weren't boatloads of viewers, but I was satisfied with my compact audience. It was through this that I came to know many of the regulars that I chat and game with today. A few have even followed in my footsteps by creating livestreams of their own. If you're ever bored of playing games by yourself, feel free to stop by and watch one of us do strange things for you in the name of entertainment. Which includes but is not limited to various nanaverse members asking FuNx's mom for a sandwich. Terminology The Nanaverse has been the birthplace of many an inside joke. Here is a brief explanation of a few of them. *'Homeschooled': The idea of being completely shut down in an argument. Similar to schooled, but HOMEschooled. * HOUSIN': Originated from a day of playing Audiosurf to user requests, Asche suggested I play I'm Housin' by Rage Against the Machine. It was such a catchy song to both play and listen to that the term "I'm Housin" was adopted as the official catch phrase for the Nanaverse. The term is an acceptable answer to any question beginning with the word "why." * K bud: A universal response indicating an extreme lack of interest. * PLPL: The act of bargaining with someone while your mouth is covered with duct tape. Category:Chat Rooms